


She is just like you two

by Blue_skyandstars



Series: Morning Glow [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: This is a whole bunch of correlated one shots in relation to Markus and Connor having an adopted daughter names Olivia
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Chloe | RT600/North
Series: Morning Glow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748734
Kudos: 14





	She is just like you two

**Author's Note:**

> Discord as always helped me with this and provided support, Nolf gave me half these ideas so thanks!

She felt it in her chest, the tightening, it began slow, her breathing quickening. She clenched her fists at her side, trying the breathing techniques her Dad had taught her,

 _Breathe in for four seconds_ She tuned out her Pa’s voice, ignoring the sound of cameras clicking from the press section.

 _Hold the breath for seven seconds_ She saw her Dad look to her, smile turning downwards, his eyes meetings hers with a silent “are you okay?”

 _Breathe out for eight seconds_ She nodded weakly, fists clenching and unclenching.

He moved towards her, slowly shuffling around people in an attempt to not draw attention to himself. He didn’t want to distract his husband, and didn’t want the cameras to realise what was happening.

She felt his hand on her arm, wrapping around it gently, squeezing slightly, an attempt to ground her. “Baby can you talk to me? Do you want to leave?” She met his eyes, feeling her chest tighten more as her head spun, a wave of light headiness passing over her. She put her arms over his shoulders, using him to balance herself.

Her mouth opened, she tried to speak, all that could be heard was her harsh breathing. Her inability to speak scared her more, feeling the panic set in all throughout her body. She felt as if it was pumping through her veins. She whimpered, unsure of what to do, throat sized with terror as she looked at her father.

He noticed straight away, wrapping his arms around her securely, LED flickering a soft yellow as he sent a quick message to his husband telling him not to sorry, she just needed air.

“Hey baby try to focus on your breathing, just on your breathing okay, is it alright if I pick you up?” Connor heard his husbands voice fault; felt the quick glance he threw their way before he continued speaking. He waited till she registered his voice, scanners noting that she nodded faintly, something humans wouldn’t notice. Connor knelt down, arm wrapping under her knees and around her shoulders, lifting the girl in a bridal style as she hid her face in his chest, breathing ridiculously unsteady as she shut her eyes.

She kept her eyes shut, not opening them until she felt the air change, flowing easily around them as they went outside. She felt Connor sit, arms still wrapped around her, one hand running along her back in a soothing motion. Her entire body was shaking, eyes unfocused as she tried to calm herself down, she looked up at her Dad, opting to sign as she couldn’t talk.

“I feel like I’m dying, I can’t breathe.” She wasn’t even sure he would be able to understand her with how unsteady she was, hands moving erratically as she tried to sign.

He just kept his arms around her, holding tighter every time she let out an uneven cry,

“Baby it’s okay, it’s a panic attack, I promise you it’s okay, I’m here. I’ve got you” His voice was all she could hear outside of the pounding within her chest. Her eyes couldn’t register anything, she felt it darken every time she felt dizzy.

“I’m tired. Dad, I’m tired” She could barely keep her eyes open, hoping he would know what she was saying, she felt him shift, bringing her into a more relaxed position.

“It’s okay, sleep if you need to, I’ll still be here when you wake up.” His voice sounded distant, as if he was facing away from her. She heard the door open again, heard another voice, from further away.  
She heard her Dad answer but couldn’t know what the other person had asked, 

“She had a panic attack, stress levels way to high, they are slowly falling now though, don’t worry.” She felt another presence sit next to her, hand stroking softly through her hair as she felt sleep pull her under.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, If you have any cool prompt ideas let me know!


End file.
